


Can You Feel It?

by DevilChild101



Series: Ficlets For Soft Feels [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a soft boi, Gen, wtf is love? can you eat it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild101/pseuds/DevilChild101
Summary: Crowley awoke to a familiar feeling that he had yet to name.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlets For Soft Feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646584
Kudos: 38





	Can You Feel It?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy my small offering of soft feels.

It took Crowley by surprise which is why he's still laying in bed. 

In Aziraphales' bed, which the angel never used but keeps it around for just for him. It was that thought that got him to think about  _ why _ he always keeps the bed when Crowley himself doesn't sleep in it as often since it's nowhere near as comfortable as his own bed in his flat. 

A memory from last time he slept here rose to his attention. When the angel thought he was already asleep he whispered "I love you". But Crowley has convinced himself as part of the dream he had, thinking about it again, it probably inspired that dream. The dream he mustn't ever think about again. That very lovely dream...love...

What does love feel like? He doesn't remember. Is it similar to lust? He knows what  _ lust  _ feels like for sure. He remembers how to make stars, he remembers how happy he was when he made them, how his fellow star makers did little challenges to see exactly what they could make with the Stars. That's how he made Alpha Centauri, it was a challenge to make two stars orbit each other and not form a black hole. It was to represent something, what was it?

While lost in thought ,he turned his head into the pillow and noticed how it doesn't smell like him. Logically, it should as the angel doesn't come into this room unless Crowley is going to fall asleep. The only way it would smell like his angel is if he laid here for large amounts of time and he  _ never _ saw Aziraphale come up here. Maybe he just takes the pillow? But for what reason? Crowley couldn't think of anything that would make sense.

He took a deep breath. It really did smell nice. He moved to lay on his stomach and wrapped his arms around the pillow to take in more of the smell. Very relaxing. A blend of his favorite tea and hot coco, a mix of cinnamon and lavender, and faint smell of his books. He smiles with a sigh. Full of happiness,he closes his eyes again. He likes this warm feeling that he gets when he thinks of Aziraphale.

It's like his whole body radiates with the warm feeling. He feels it like a plant taking root in his stomach and then spreading its roots out to get all the warmth from him only to release it all over again. It makes his toes curl and if his wings were out, they would be shivering like they were cold. This feeling was like a dance within him, between feeling ice cold and burning hot but never resting on a temperature, just leaving him with goosebumps.

A dance! That's what Alpha Centauri was to show, this warm-cold feeling he felt. He felt it a lot as an angel but now only feels it when it comes to his car and plants and he feels it a whole lot when he's near his angel and when he thinks about his angel. That feeling that makes him smile when Aziraphale talks or eats or just  _ exist _ . The feeling of.. love.

That's how we got here, Crowley hugging a pillow with a full blush and complete shock of what he just realized. How love caught him by surprise.


End file.
